Caminos
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: La vida da vueltas y más vueltas, y cuando crees que ya te ha mareado lo suficiente como para dejarte tranquila una temporada, vuelve a dar la vuelta para darte un puñetazo en la cara y recordarte que a los quince eras una tonta. -ONESHOT-


_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Caminos**

La vida da vueltas y más vueltas, y cuando crees que ya te ha mareado lo suficiente como para dejarte tranquila una temporada, vuelve a dar la vuelta para darte un puñetazo en la cara y recordarte que a los quince eras una tonta.

Es irónico, molesto, engorroso y muy, muy odioso.

Estudiar en Kadic había sido casi como un trámite burocrático. Residir allí hasta graduarme, sacar buenas notas, procurar no crearme enemigos... los amigos y el amor eran cosas que en principio no me habían parecido dignas de ser listadas porque no son predecibles; puedes pensar «jamás me enamoraré», «nunca tendré un amigo como ese idiota» y de repente darte cuenta de que estás enamorada como una tonta de ese idiota al que no querías por amigo.

Por aquel entonces era tímida y un tanto insegura, por suerte para mí mis amigas eran los suficientemente espabiladas como para empujarme al vacío para que probase cosas nuevas y ahora ya no queda rastro de aquella chica insegura y, si lo queda, es tan en el fondo que ya ni asoma la cabeza.

Mi historial romántico. Un desastre tras otro. Primero tuve la feliz mala suerte de fijarme en el chico más popular e inaccesible de toda la academia. Ulrich Stern. Había tantas chicas enamoradas de él que hacía que te plantearas si era algo así como un dios. Lamentablemente él sólo tenía ojos para una chica, Yumi Ishiyama, tampoco podía culparle, hasta yo era capaz de reconocer que es guapísima. Después William Dunbar, que estaba loco por la misma que Ulrich y no tenía reparos en divulgarlo a los cuatro vientos, y yo como una idiota suspirando por él.

—¿¡Me está escuchando, señorita! —gruñó la ancianita sentada frente a mi mesa.

—Sí, le escucho, pero tiene que comprender que es su nieto quien tiene que personarse aquí si quiere que le tramitemos el cambio de...

—Mi nieto está muy ocupado para venir —espetó dando un golpecito sobre el tablero—. Estudia por las mañanas y trabaja por las tardes.

—Créame que le comprendo. —Suspiré—. Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiar las normas.

La mirada de la anciana centelleó de pura rabia. La entendía pero eso no cambiaba nada.

—Quiero hablar con su jefe —finiquitó con tono autoritario.

Quien dijo que las abuelitas son dulces y adorables no conocía a aquella, sino no diría eso. Descolgué el teléfono y marqué la extensión de mi supervisor intercambié con él algunas palabras y después colgué, a los poco minutos la secretaria de mi jefe estaba plantada frente a la mesa con sus lustrosos rizos pelirrojos, sus ojos azules, sus labios rojos y su traje de Dior o de Chanel inundando la sala con su perfume caro que se olía a distancia.

La abuela indignada la siguió golpeando furiosa con su bastón las baldosas blancas.

Apoyé la frente sobre el escritorio y resoplé. Menos mal que los cubículos estaban separados por paneles de plástico y apartados de la vista de la gente que esperaba porque aquella actitud no encajaba con lo que debería hacer.

Pulsé el botón para que saltara el turno a la siguiente persona cabreada. Me bloqueé un momento.

—Siéntese por favor —logré articular no sin cierta dificultad.

—¡Emilie! ¿No te acuerdas de mí? —Me sonrió.

Vaya que sí me acordaba, le había reconocido nada más notar su peculiar aroma a cedro, incluso antes de verle caminar hasta la silla y muchísimo antes de ver aquella sonrisa desenfadada. No creía que supiese mi nombre y menos aún que me recordara. Pensé en disimular pero notaba la cara de idiota que se me había puesto.

—William, sí que me acuerdo de ti.

Rogué porque mi voz no hubiese sonado tan bobalicona como me había parecido.

—Menuda sorpresa, nunca imaginé encontrarte en un sitio como este.

—Ya bueno, yo tampoco me imaginaba trabajando aquí.

—Todo el día escuchando quejas, ¿no?

Suspiré al tiempo que asentía.

—Si sólo fueran quejas... no sabes lo grosera que puede ser la gente cuando no le dices lo que quiere oír.

—Espero no hacer que tu día empeore. —Sonrió y yo pensé que mi día había mejorado lo suficiente como para aguantar las dos horas de gente grosera que aún me quedaban—. Me han puesto una multa.

—No puedo quitártela —lamenté.

—Ya me lo imagino, la cosa es, que el coche en cuestión no es mío.

Le miré intensamente sin entender en qué cambiaba la situación el hecho de que no fuese su coche.

—Yo tengo una moto, no he conducido un coche en la vida. Creo que alguien ha cometido un error.

Tomé la carta con la multa de tráfico, allí aparecía una fotografía de la parte trasera de un Honda Civic blanco. Transcribí el número de referencia para obtener todos los datos. Los repasé con más atención de la que había prestado jamás a ninguna otra reclamación.

Habría sido fácil pasar por alto aquel detalle y seguramente no lo habría notado de no haber estado tan concentrada en ello. William tenía razón, alguien había cometido un error.

—Ya lo veo —dije sin despegar los ojos de la casilla "nombre y apellidos"—. El policía que detuvo al infractor tomó mal el nombre.

—¿Tengo que pagarla?

Tecleé a toda velocidad tramitando la reclamación y especificando que el vehículo pertenecía a un tal William Duncan y no Dunbar.

—No, tranquilo —dije pulsando el icono de la impresora. Tomé el papel recién impreso y se lo tendí junto con un bolígrafo—. Sólo tienes que firmarme esto.

—Vale.

Firmó sin leer y sin hacer mil preguntas, algo tan raro como el que hacienda te regalase billetes de quinientos euros por pasar por delante de su puerta.

—¿No lo lees? —pregunté.

—Me fío de ti —replicó devolviéndome el papel y el bolígrafo.

Tuve la certeza de que si no hubiese estado sentada en la silla me habrían fallado las rodillas y me habría caído al suelo.

—Supongo que eso es todo —murmuré deseando que no se marchase hasta que acabase mi turno—. Me ha encantado volver a verte.

—Oye, si no es mucha osadía, ¿te apetecería comer conmigo? Cuando salgas.

El cuerpo me pedía gritarle que "sí" y hasta llorar de la emoción, pero saqué mi recién descubierta faceta de actriz y esbocé una sonrisa cautelosa.

—¿Y eso?

—Por ahorrarme trescientos euros y porque me ha hecho ilusión volver a verte.

¡Oh, Alá, Dios, Jesús, Yaveh, Buda y todos los santos del universo! Con lo de ahorrarle trescientos euros ya me bastaba.

—¿Te apetece, Emilie?

—Claro —contesté con toda la calma que logré reunir.

—¡Genial! Te esperaré en... la sala de espera –-musitó encogiéndose de hombros divertido.

Reí mientras William se marchaba por donde había venido minutos antes. Y cuando le perdí de vista pulsé el botón para atender al siguiente cliente cabreado.

Las dos horas se me hicieron eternas pero no pude borrar la sonrisa de mi cara, daba igual lo que me dijeran. Estaba contenta y los insultos y las groserías me resbalaban. Cada nueva reclamación iba comiéndose los minutos que me separaban de mi cita con William.

Y cuando al fin dio la hora casi salté de la silla cogiendo apresuradamente todas mis cosas. Por la cara que puso cuando me planté frente a él supongo que se me notaba que había salido a toda pastilla.

—¿Has montado en moto alguna vez?

—No, ¿por qué?

—¿Te da miedo?

Negué con la cabeza y entonces recordé que me había dicho que tenía una moto. Me picó la curiosidad, no tenía pinta de llevar una scooter ni una motocicleta de esas pequeñas, no le veía conduciendo una Vespa ni nada por el estilo, pero siendo sincera, tampoco entendía de motos así que me esperaba cualquier cosa.

—Que va —contesté resuelta y curiosa—. Siempre he querido montar en moto.

—Fantástico, toma.

Me tendió un casco azul eléctrico que olía a perfume de mujer y me pregunté quién debía ser su dueña, Yumi Ishiyama cruzó por mi mente como si se burlase de mí. Me quedé mirando el casco fijamente como si con mirarlo fuese a descubrir algo.

—Es de mi compañera de trabajo, no le importará que lo uses.

—¿Compañera de trabajo? —pregunté con tono mordaz.

—Eso he dicho —pronunció iniciando la marcha al exterior, le seguí—. Vivimos cerca y así ahorramos dinero, pagamos el combustible a medias.

—¿En qué trabajas? —pregunté sintiéndome grosera por meterme donde nadie me llamaba.

—Soy mecánico en un taller de motos.

Mecánico y taller de motos... supongo que debí imaginármelo porque William nunca había sido uno de esos chicos estudiosos, serios y sensatos. En Kadic siempre hacía lo que le gustaba y se aplicaba en aquello que disfrutaba. Jamás me lo habría imaginado con traje y corbata sentado en la mesa de una sala de reuniones explicando a sus jefes como remontar las ventas ni nada parecido; sí, definitivamente el trabajar con las manos le pegaba más, concentrado en algo con lo que pringarse las manos y la ropa y después sentirse satisfecho del estropicio.

—Mi compañera se encarga de la contabilidad, nos conocimos en la cola del paro. —Sonrió como si acabase de contar un chiste—. A fuerza de vernos día tras día acabamos hablando y montando nuestro propio negocio.

—¿Tienes tu propio taller?

—Exacto —exclamó y se detuvo frente a una moto.

La analicé con detenimiento. Era muy bonita, de un negro brillante e inmaculado, de corte clásico y elegante con su asiento de cuero y los tubos de escape plateados y relucientes. Miré a William y después miré de nuevo la moto. Si entendiera de motos seguramente la hubiese relacionado directamente con él.

—Es una Moto Guzzi California Classic de 2008 —me dijo arrodillado en la acera abriendo el candado cerraba la cadena que bloqueaba la rueda—. Estaba para desguazar. Su anterior dueño la dejó prácticamente destrozada, se la compré por unos doscientos euros y la arreglé.

—¿Como los de las Harley?

Él asintió a mi pregunta.

—Te quedarás congelada si vas en manga corta.

William me sonrió, se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y me la puso subiéndome después la cremallera y acto seguido se enfundó un casco negro con la visera ahumada y subió a la moto bajándola de la pata de cabra con una leve sacudida.

—¿Nos vamos? —Su voz sonó extraña bajo el casco.

Me puse el mío batallando con la mangas de la chaqueta que me quedaba grande y subí también sin saber muy bien dónde debía agarrarme ¿a su cintura o al asiento? Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando a tientas buscó mis manos y me hizo abrazarle por la espalda quedando completamente pegada a él con las manos firmemente entrelazadas sobre sus definidos abdominales temerosa de relajar los brazos y provocar una situación embarazosa.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó poniéndola en marcha con un ronco rugido como el de una bestia salvaje.

—Sí —grité por encima del ruido del motor, mi propia voz me sonó extraña, amortiguada por el casco.

William aceleró y salimos disparados del aparcamiento. Zigzagueamos entre los coches atrapados en el atasco de la hora punta, pasando por lugares imposibles. De repente entendí qué era lo que tenían las motos para hacer que muchos se volvieran locos por ellas, aquella sensación de libertad era impagable, con el viento acariciando nuestros cuerpos. Las mangas de su camiseta azul marino se hinchaba atrapando el aire como si de un globo se tratase, la tela ondeaba de un modo curioso.

Nos fuimos alejando más y más del centro de París abandonando las carreteras anchas por otras más estrechas y sinuosas. Lejos de mi casa, lejos de mi trabajo y lejos de Kadic.

William estacionó en las plazas para motos en un trozo de calle peatonal, se deshizo del casco y tras poner la pata de cabra bajó con sencillez. Le miré desde el asiento de la moto sin saber cómo narices tenía que bajarme de esa repentina altura.

—Deslízate hasta la parte delantera. —Lo hice pero mis pies siguieron sin tocar el suelo—. Deja que te ayude.

Me sujetó por la cintura y me alzó como si en vez de cincuenta y tres kilos tuviera el mismo peso que una pluma. Me dejó en el suelo con suavidad.

—Déjame adivinar. Tu compañera es mucho más alta que yo —musité con amargura comparando mi metro sesenta con el metro ochenta y algo de él.

—Es más baja que tú, pero tiene una amplia experiencia en motos —replicó cerrando la cadena e inmovilizando la rueda—. Ya aprenderás.

Sonreí imaginando unas clases extrañas de cómo subir y bajar de la moto al más puro estilo _Cirque__du__Soleil_. Me quité el casco y bajé la cremallera de la cazadora, ahora que habíamos parado y a pleno sol hacía calor. William me pasó los dedos por el pelo y yo me sonrojé no había caído en que el casco me había despeinado.

Le seguí calle arriba expectante, nunca había estado allí, todo era nuevo y mágico, además de la buena compañía y la curiosidad por ver a que lugar me llevaba. Durante nuestro trayecto en moto había imaginado de todo un poco desde una cadena de comida basura hasta un elegante restaurante de esos en los que tienes que lidiar con varios tenedores y cuchillos a la vez intentando no equivocarte y quedar como una imbécil.

Entramos en un restaurante de puerta de madera verde con un toldo, verde también, con aspecto de elegante pero de ambiente familiar con una larguísima cola. Por el recibimiento era evidente que aquella no era la primera vez que William ponía los pies allí. Una camarera rubia vino hasta nosotros le dio dos besos a William me encajó la mano analizándome con la mirada y nos llevó hasta una mesa junto a la ventana. Nos dejó las cartas y desapareció.

—¿Eres el cliente estrella? —pregunté aún alucinada porque nos hubiesen dejado pasar sin hacer cola.

—Es la hermana de mi compañera —me dijo.

Me deshice de la cazadora y la colgué en el respaldo de la silla junto con mi bolso.

—Entonces ¿vives por aquí?

—No, lo cierto es que no. Pero me gusta venir, se come de maravilla, ya lo verás.

Asentí y me concentré en la carta, la camarera regresó con sus tacones resonando sobre las baldosas y una libretilla en la mano.

—¿Qué te apetece? Pide lo que quieras, no te cortes.

Miré a la camarera y después volví a mirar la carta. Era todo demasiado caro, me sabía fatal que se gastase tanto dinero en mí. Analicé el listado de ensaladas con sus respectivos precios. Oí a William suspirar y un instante después me arrebató la carta.

—El precio no se come —me dijo con sus brillantes ojos azules clavados en los míos—. ¿Hay algo que no te guste?

—Las coles de Bruselas y el cous-cous. —William enarcó las cejas como si no me creyera.

—Tráenos una ensalada de espinacas con queso de cabra y piñones, para picar, junto con una tortilla de crema rancia y caviar y... —dudó un instante como tratando de recordar algo de vital importancia, sacudió la cabeza y revisó los segundos platos—. Cordero al horno con setas variadas.

La camarera tomó nota con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿De beber?

William me miró.

—Agua.

—Pues agua para los dos —pidió William devolviéndole las cartas a la camarera.

—¿Cordero? —La pregunta escapó de mis labios, me había sorprendido.

—Bueno, no soy ningún genio pero recuerdo que ni Azra ni tú comíais cerdo —declaró—. Aunque no lo has mencionado.

¡Caray! Esa no me la esperaba. No creía que me hubiese prestado jamás la suficiente atención como para notar un detalle tan insignificante, a ojos de cualquiera, como ese.

—Es verdad —dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Me habías tendido una trampa?

Sentí que se me incendiaban las mejillas. Sí. En parte se la había tendido.

—Mi madre es de Irak —declaré, aunque no fuese necesario hacerlo—. Para ella las enseñanzas del Islam están por encima de casi cualquier cosa en el mundo.

—¿Eres musulmana?

—No, no... bueno, algo, supongo. —Suspiré, el tema religioso era espinoso por culpa de los fanáticos—. Cuando era pequeña mi madre me llevaba siempre a la mezquita. Mi padre también era musulmán, pero no era demasiado... no sé como decirlo. Supongo que podría decirse que era como un cristiano que no va la iglesia.

William me sonrió, yo no sabía si era una buena idea hablar de eso con él.

La camarera regresó con la fuente de ensalada, la tortilla y dos platos de porcelana que dispuso con movimientos estudiados al milímetro. Cuando se alejó continué:

—Cuando me matricularon en Kadic dejé de ir, igual que Azra. Pero conservo algunas costumbres como esa del cerdo. Imagino que me es más cómodo así.

—Vaya.

—¿Asustado?

Esperaba la trillada pregunta de "entonces ¿por qué no llevas pañuelo?" y la necesidad de explicarle que el _hiyab_ era algo opcional y no una imposición, al menos no lo era entre los no radicales o los poco religiosos, por no hablar del _niqab_ o el _burka_.

—¿De qué? —me devolvió la pregunta con aire desenfadado.

—Normalmente cuando la gente oye eso del Islam le entra la paranoia.

—Tranquila —me susurró—. No me das ni pizca de miedo.

Me sentí aliviada. Mi último novio huyó, literalmente, por las escaleras al descubrir que mi madre era de Irak y ver un ejemplar del Corán en la estantería. Cuando le llamé al día siguiente había dado de baja su teléfono móvil y cambiado su fijo, seguro que hasta había cambiado de casa. Tanto "te quiero" y "eres la mujer de mi vida" para huir como un imbécil.

—¿Estás bien, Emilie?

—Sí, lo siento. —Parpadeé tratando de disipar las malditas lágrimas—. No es nada.

—¿Lo preguntabas por experiencia propia?

Asentí y no sé muy bien por qué. Porque no era algo que a él tuviese por qué importarle, al fin y al cabo no éramos más que dos desconocidos que habían estudiado en la misma academia. Un desconocido por el que había suspirado demasiadas noches, un desconocido en el que pensaba con más frecuencia de la que querría.

—Seguro que era un imbécil. No merece la pena que le dediques un minuto más de tu tiempo ni que llores.

«Ese imbécil. No merece ni un minuto de tu tiempo ni una sola de tus lágrimas» me había dicho Noémie aquella noche mientras lloraba como una tonta. Azra me había dicho algo parecido.

Asentí despacio. Tomé los cubiertos y empecé a comer. No sabría decir qué estaba más bueno si la ensalada o la tortilla de ingredientes extraños.

De repente con la comida entre nosotros la conversación se volvió más sencilla y natural. El miedo a decir algo que no debía se evaporó. Comimos y reímos como dos buenos amigos de toda la vida, de ese modo que yo siempre había querido y que tanto había envidiado de Yumi Ishiyama.

La comida se acabó y a nuestro alrededor se fueron acumulando tazas de café y cosas dulces para picar. La camarera traía obediente cualquier cosa que William le pidiera y yo no podía dejar de sorprenderme de que siempre acertase con lo que podría gustarme.

Cuando me di cuenta ya había anochecido y estábamos tomando unos sándwiches vegetales como cena que devoramos con hambre.

William le entregó su tarjeta de crédito a la camarera para pagar el importe que seguramente tendría tres cifras y desestimó totalmente mi oferta de pagar a medias como si el simple hecho de pensarlo fuese una ofensa. Doblé la chaqueta sobre mis brazos antes de salir. Miré alrededor detectando una parada de metro más abajo, no tendría problemas para volver a mi casa que, definitivamente, estaba muy alejada de aquel punto de la ciudad.

—Te llevo a casa —dijo pasándome un brazo sobre los hombros para llevarme hasta la moto.

—No te preocupes puedo coger el metro.

William me miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Ni hablar, he sido yo quien te ha entretenido y es mi obligación dejarte sana y salva en la puerta de tu casa.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —cedí porque en realidad la idea de pasar un rato más con él me encantaba.

Salimos a la calle, las farolas ya estaban encendidas y la noche estrellada. William me ofreció de nuevo su chaqueta y yo la tomé gustosa porque hacía algo de fresco, aunque no sin sentirme culpable porque ahora sería él quien se quedase helado. Me puse el casco de su compañera y subí a la moto tras él sujetándome automáticamente a su cintura, esta vez con más seguridad y menos vergüenza. Arrancó pero no aceleró como si de repente acabase de recordar algo de vital importancia.

—Esto... tendrás que guiarme porque no tengo ni idea de dónde vives.

Me reí apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro, nuestros cascos chocaron.

—Tranquilo, no tiene pérdida.

Fui indicándole las calles por las que tenía que ir, las esquinas que debía girar. El Sena discurrió a nuestro lado durante unos metros, con las barquitas iluminadas y los turistas poniéndose en pie cada vez que pasaban bajo uno de los puentes, antes de hacerle girar de nuevo hacia una callejuela estrecha y oscura de asfalto agrietado y molestos baches que William esquivó con destreza zigzagueando.

—¡Es aquí! —grité señalando mi portería y entonces la moto se detuvo.

Me quité el casco y después pasé los dedos por mi pelo intentando dejarlo presentable. Mi pie izquierdo tocó el suelo, William había inclinado la moto para que pudiera bajar por mis propios medios.

—No parece un sitio muy seguro —pronunció deshaciéndose de su casco.

—Bueno... es lo único que podía pagar.

William observó con desconfianza la portería de mi edificio, la puerta estaba abierta y descolgada, sin apenas luz y sombras siniestras proyectándose por todos lados. Agaché la mirada, no estaba demasiado orgullosa del aspecto del edificio que parecía más un nido de ratas y delincuentes o un fumadero de crack que un bloque de viviendas. Oí la pata de cabra levantar la moto y el candado cerrarse. Le miré preguntándome qué hacía.

—No pienso dejar que entres sola ahí adentro —siseó.

—Lo hago cada día —repliqué con aire resuelto.

—Pero no en mi presencia. —Y el tono que usó dejó claro que no iba a ceder aunque me echase al suelo y me pusiera a patalear como una niña consentida—. No, en serio, Emilie. Podría haber entrado cualquiera y asaltarte en mitad de la escalera.

Tenía razón, siempre me había dado miedo entrar y salir de noche, por eso trabajaba por la mañana y por las tardes me encerraba en casa, por eso mismo dormía con un cuchillo debajo de la almohada. Pero a pesar de ello siempre me había sentido bastante segura porque nadie había verbalizado mis miedos y ahora que él lo había dicho en voz alta fui plenamente consciente de lo peligroso que podía ser.

Con un suspiró me adentré en la portería las botas de William resonaban tras mis pasos, subimos los cuatro tramos de escalera hasta mi rellano donde un fluorescente parpadeaba desde hacía semanas. Me avergonzó el aspecto interior del edificio casi tanto como el exterior, realmente parecía estar en ruinas.

Me detuve frente a mi puerta y metí la llave en la cerradura deseando poder alargar aquel momento eternamente.

—Misión cumplida —musité—, supongo.

William con una sonrisa se inclinó hacia delante. Iba a besarme en la mejilla, era de esperar. Decidí que era un buen momento para poner en práctica lo que había aprendido de Odd durante nuestro fugaz romance de tres días: gira la cara y aprovecha la situación. Así pues, me giré hasta que mis labios encontraron los suyos.

Sinceramente, esperaba que se apartase, compusiera una de sus fascinantes sonrisas y me llamase indecente. Pero no ocurrió. Noté como su cuerpo se acercaba al mío con determinación hasta que ya no quedó espacio ni para el aire. Me temblaron las rodillas como si en vez de músculos, ligamentos, huesos y cartílagos tuviese gelatina. Me abracé a su cuello, poniéndome de puntillas, lo único que parecía ser estable y fiable en aquel sobrio pasillo de pintura desconchada.

Reculamos hasta dar con la pared fría, algunos fragmentos de la pintura cayeron al suelo provocando un ruido sordo que el rugido de la sangre en mis oídos casi silenció. De repente hacía calor, un calor tremendo. Entonces me di cuenta de que me daba absolutamente igual que mi _adorable_ vecina viviese pegada a la mirilla y que, sin duda alguna, nos estaría espiando.

Sólo existía el calor y la presión del cuerpo de William contra el mío y el frescor de la pared. Bajé las manos suavemente acariciando sus brazos fríos a causa de ir en manga corta en la moto y me aferré a su cintura sintiendo la piel cálida de su espalda bajo el tacto de mis dedos, allí donde la camiseta estaba algo subida. Su aliento mezclándose con el mío. El deseo de que aquel instante se alargase durante el resto de la eternidad, pero acabó.

—¿Quieres entrar? —logré preguntar.

William me sonrió, me plantó un beso casto en la frente y me acarició la mejilla.

—Si entro tendrás que invitarme a desayunar. —Pude leer en sus ojos azules que lo decía en serio. Sonaba tan tentador que le habría invitado incluso a comer—. Mejor otro día.

Me sentí un poco decepcionada aunque intenté que no se me notase.

—Déjame tu móvil.

—¿Para qué? —pregunté dándoselo.

Pulsó varias teclas y se llevó el auricular a la oreja, una musiquilla se elevó desde el bolsillo de William y enmudeció al instante. Comprendí que se había llamado a sí mismo cuando grabó el número en la memoria de mi teléfono y lo dejó en la pantalla cuando me lo devolvió. Sacó el suyo y grabó mi número.

—Te llamaré —prometió. Aunque esa promesa sonaba a "no voy a llamarte" como en las entrevistas de trabajo—. También puedes llamarme tú si quieres —añadió. Parecía leerme la mente.

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

William me dio un último beso en los labios y otro en la punta de nariz. Yo le devolví su chaqueta y miré como se alejaba por el pasillo y cerré la puerta cuando le hube perdido de vista.

Había sido extraño, pero agradable.

Di vueltas y más vueltas por el salón de mi casa con el teléfono móvil en la mano y el número de William fijo en la pantalla.

¿Qué diría de mí el hecho de que le llamase ya? Parecería que estaba desesperada. Lo mejor sería no hacerlo. Pero mis dedos opinaban diferente.

Pulsé la tecla de llamada y escuché, con el corazón aporreándome las costillas, el tono de llamada.

Descolgó al instante.

—Dime, Emilie.

—He pensado que... ¿qué te gustaría desayunar?

Se cortó ¿o me había colgado? También podría habérsele acabado la batería, aunque no lo creía. Me senté en el sofá con desánimo y suspiré.

Sonó el timbre y me levanté apresurada. Abrí sin mirar antes por la mirilla, una costumbre sin duda peligrosa teniendo en cuenta que no vivía en el bloque más seguro de la ciudad.

—Cualquier cosa me vale —declaró de pie en el zaguán de mi puerta.

—Preparo unas tortitas increíbles —dije ¿no era eso lo que desayunaban en América? Un cliché tonto.

—Me encantan las tortitas —susurró antes de que le cogiese de la camiseta, le arrastrase al interior de mi piso y la puerta se cerrase a nuestras espaldas.

—Has llegado muy rápido.

—Aún no había salido del edificio.

¿Había pasado tan poco rato como para que no hubiese salido? Me tentó la idea de comprobar el reloj, pero preferí dejarme besar con aquella pasión arrolladora hasta que nos hubimos quedado sin oxígeno.

—Tienes unos vecinos muy interesantes —jadeó contra mis labios.

—¡Oh no! ¿Qué te han dicho?

—Que si te rompo el corazón nunca encontrarán mi cadáver. —Sonrió.

—¿En serio? —pregunté incrédula.

—Y tan en serio.

Recorrí su mejilla con mis dedos. Cuántas veces habría imaginado cómo sería tocarle, qué sentiría si me besase, qué me diría si le confesase lo que sentía por él. Y ahora aquel hombre increíble estaba de pie en el recibidor de mi casa, mirándome con sus profundos ojos azules. Un suspiro trémulo escapó de mis labios entreabiertos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me siento un poco tonta.

—¿Por qué? —Sonrió.

—Porque me he imaginado tantas veces que te tenía delante, que podía tocarte, que me mirabas sólo a mí... —Noté el rubor encendiendo mis mejillas—. Deseé tantas veces que me vieras...

—Te veo, Emilie. Y me gusta lo que veo.

La risa brotó de mis cuerdas vocales como si fuese un lamento.

—En Kadic también te veía —declaró sujetándome la barbilla—. Pero tú siempre te escondías.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca pude acercarme a ti.

«William te mira» me había dicho muchas veces Noémie. «Si te sigues escudando detrás nuestro vas a perder la oportunidad» me había advertido. Siempre creí que aquello era una estrategia de Noémie, Magali y Azra para que me quitase la timidez de encima y me acercara a hablar con William.

—Tú estabas loco por Yumi Ishiyama.

—Sí.

Aquella afirmación fue igual que una bofetada.

—Pero eso no cambia nada —dijo y me soltó—. Que quisiera a Yumi no me dejó ciego, seguía viendo.

—¿La querías?

William encogió un hombro e inspiró hondo.

—Eso es el pasado y esto —dijo abarcando mi recibidor con los brazos—, es el presente. Tú estás aquí y yo también lo estoy.

—Y ¿eso significa que vas a quedarte aquí?

—Me has llamado para que volviera. ¿Me quieres aquí?

—Te quiero aquí —afirmé aferrándole por la camiseta y William volvió a besarme.

Quizá aquello no funcionaría, tal vez descubriría que me había creado una imagen idealizada de él y dentro de cuatro días le mandaría a paseo, quizás él descubría alguna manía mía que le sacaría de quicio y me plantaría. Pero, en aquel momento, me importaba más bien poco.

Acababa de descubrir que William significaba pasión desenfrenada.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Hacía mucho que no escribía un William x Emilie (lo echaba de menos de ahí que sea tan largo) y, además, es el primero que escribo desde el punto de vista de ella. Me asaltó la idea cuando me pusieron un multa, teóricamente, por haber conducido un Honda civic a 130 km/h por la Diagonal de Barcelona, lo mejor de todo es que no tengo ni coche ni carné de conducir, me costó horrores hacer entender al tío con cara de aburrido que se habían equivocado, me pasé 3 horas para bajarle del burro y lograr que comprobara los datos jajaja (me río por no llorar); el mundo de los funcionarios (ayuntamientos, hacienda, registros de la propiedad...) es todo un misterio estresante, al menos no se fue a desayunar mientras me atendía como me pasó una vez en las oficinas de la Seguridad Social...  
>En fin, necesitaba un aparte de ADQST porque los capítulos 19 y 20 me están dando mucha guerra y estaba a puntito de volverme loca de remate; así que para no quedarme atascada indefinidamente he optado por escribir algo tontorrón y fácil para relajarme un poco y retomar el fic con la mente más despejada. Además echaba de menos al personaje de Emilie.<br>Si tenéis curiosidad (y os da pereza buscar en google) aquí dejo una imagen de la Moto Guzzi California Classic de 2008: http:/en. moto-guzzi-club. com/gallery_detail. php?id=31& ddlb_category=2&ddlb_ category_tun=1 . Aparte del fútbol también me gustan las motos.  
><em>_Off Topic: es Maó o Mô, es Palma o Ciutat, es Eivissa, es Ciutadella, es Ses Illes, es Xàtiva, es Ontinyent, es Alacant, es Elx, es Xixona, es Nafarroa, es A Coruña, es Asturies, es Xixón, etcétera... ¡Basta! Amplío la protesta de twitter, facebook y DeviantArt a FF. net.  
>Espero que os guste, un abrazo.<em>


End file.
